Cornwall to Illyria
by smiley65
Summary: When Cornwall girls soccer team gets cancelled, Serena Watkins decides to show the guys how good the girls really are. She later moves to a new school after Coach Pistonek refuses to let her play. There she meets new friends and sees old ones. Duke/Serena
1. Prologue

I know that she's the man isn't that popular at the moment but I had an idea, all the characters are the same except THE HASTINGS.

Introduction to the characters:

Serena Watkins – Is a man's dream girl at **5 ft 8 she is **blonde, blue eyed, English and has a body to die for. She currently goes to school at Cornwall and is on the girl's soccer team there; her best friends are Kia, Yvonne, Monique and Paul. She is dating Justin Drayton at the moment.

Duke Orsino – One word to describe duke is HOTT! He attends Illyria and is a striker on the soccer team. Standing at 6 ft 1 with short brown hair and green eyes. He doesn't do to well with talking to girls. He is currently single. His best mates are fellow soccer players Toby and Andrew.

Olivia Lennox – Attending Illyria, she is known as one of the more popular girls, she is academically smart and has a secret crush on Andrew. She is 5ft 5 green eyed and mousy blonde. Currently she is single.

Andrew – One of Dukes best friends he is 6 ft and has short brown hair and brown eyes, he is known for his sexual remarks, people believe him to be sexist and only going for girls because of their looks. On the soccer team he is a midfielder. Again he is single, but really hopes to find a girlfriend soon. Shares a dorm with Duke and Toby.

Toby – Another one of Dukes best friend, he is 5 ft 10 and has longish black hair and brown eyes. He has a huge crush on Eunice but is scared of what his friends may think, in the soccer team he is a defender.

Justin Drayton – The arrogant cocky boyfriend to Serena, he treats her badly in front of his friends and is the captain of Cornwall boys, he is the goalie.

Monique Valentines – Is preppy, stuck up and thinks she is better than everyone else; she has always had a crush on Justin Drayton.

Paul Antonio – Serena's gay best friend, he owns a salon and always gives the girls makeovers, although Serena secretly hates it.

Kia – Another one of Serena's best friends, she is on the soccer team with her and is very afraid of Mrs. Watkins (Serena's mum), unlike Serena she loves to shop, and is the most girly out of the group.

Yvonne - Another one of Serena's best friends, she is on the soccer team with her, Yvonne is known to be the loud sassy one of the group, so best not get on the wrong side of her.

Eunice – is a quite girl, often thought of as a geek with big metal braces and a noticeable lisp. She tries so hard to fit in, but it never works, she hopes to get a boyfriend.

Malcolm Feste – is an annoying boy who has an obsession with Olivia. He takes rules very seriously and is always there if you break them.

Coach Dinklage – is the Illyria soccer team coach, works in a military way.

Coach Pistonek – is the Cornwall team coach, is said to be sexist.


	2. They've cut the Team'

It was lunchtime at Cornwall and the girls' soccer team were on their way to practice pumped for the start of the season. Serena was chatting away happily with Kia and Yvonne, two of her best friends about Andrew, a childhood friend.

"I can't believe that he goes to Illyria though S. I know he's cool and that but seriously, don't let Justin or any of the guys find out about him," stated Yvonne before she was cut off by Sophie, the team's goalie running towards them, waving a clipboard in her hand.

"SERENA!" Panted Sophie; thrusting the board in her hand towards the popular captain "they've cut our team!"

"They what?" Shouted all the girls in shock.

"Apparently not enough girls signed up this year," Sophie told them in disbelief.

Kia and Yvonne turned towards Serena to ask what they were going to do now that they couldn't play, but Serena had already started to Coach Pistonek, where he was training the soccer first strings of boys.

"Hi girls" the coach said with a sneer "heard the bad news"

"Bad, it's a disaster" Serena said frustratingly

"Now, collage scouts won't even get to see us play" Kia added equalling annoyed.

"I know, know if there's anything I can do, just say the word" Coach Pistonek replied distractedly

"As a matter of fact there is" Serena replied "We wanna try out for the boys' team"

Coach Pistonek laughed before saying "uh, anything besides that"

"Coach c'mon, you know that were good enough" She stated pleadingly.

"I uh, don't know, that that's a thing that I know"

"We're only asking for a shot" Serena replied, the girls agreeing with her.

"Serena, that innocent accent you got there might help you get everything you want, but school starts in 2 weeks, we have an opening game against Illyria and guess what, we have to win, so we need all our good players playing not some girls" Coach said with no sympathy

"Hey Baby" Justin Drayton, Serena's current boyfriend came over "what's going on coach"

"The girls here want to try out for the team" he said laughing along with the rest of the team, the girls with hurt and furious looks on their faces, he sighed "look your all excellent players, in your own way, but girls aren't as fast as boys, or strong or as athletic" he stops laughing for a moment and looks round at all the girls "hey, this is not me talking, it's a scientific fact, girls can't beat boys, it's as simple as that"

"Oh really" Serena started rudely "well I'd like to see your team of boys, beat us"

"What are you implying here, Serena?" Coach asked confused.

"Next week, Friday, girls VS boys, if we win, we get to tryout, if they win, you won't hear from us again" she said, a plan formulating in her head

"Look if that's what you really want, but remember, you have no practice field, and I highly doubt you'll be able to keep up with my boys" he replied again with a laugh.

"Okay, Justin you're captain, what do you think?" she asked thinking he will take her side.

"I think Coach said it all" he replied arrogantly

Serena's face turned a mixture, of hurt and anger "Yesterday you told me I was better than half the guys on your team"

Giving off a nervous laugh Justin started saying "I never said that"

"What are you talking about" hurt now evident in her voice "WHY ARE YOU LYING?"

"Well, end of discussion" he replied getting pats on the back from his teammates.

"Fine, end of relationship" she said walking away, the rest of the girls following, after they made sure Justin knew he got 'burned'.

The girls were sitting on, and in front of a bench discussing where they could practice when Serena got an Idea and called up her childhood friend Andrew.

* * *

Andrew and Toby were sitting at the bottom if Dukes bed, playing halo when the familiar tune of the three lions (England) came on.

"Umm, dude you know we are American right" Duke asked Andrew confused.

"Yeah, just answer the phone and put it on speaker" Duke did so immediately

"ANDREW" Toby and Duke jumped back in shock when they head a girl's voice shout though the phone.

"What's up Serena" Andrew asked as though she always shouted.

"Good news, Middle news, or Bad news" Serena asked confusing 2 out of the 3 boys.

"That order" Andrew replied.

"Well, I dumped Justin" She said happily.

"Finally S, glad you realised he was a tool", Andrew replied equally happy.

"Now this is bad and Middle, but there's another but of news after" Serena stated, "well, the girls soccer team got cancelled, so we asked to try out for the boys, Coach Pistonek, said no and told us we were nowhere near as good as the boys, then the we declared that next Friday a match will happen between Boys and Girls if we win we get to try out"

"Wow" Andrew started "never thought he would be a sexist pig, I mean he needs all the help he can get to beat us in 2 weeks, so what's the really bad news"

"We have nowhere to practice; the stupid lacrosse team took our field" Serena said annoyed.

"You know, we could ask coach, if you could practice here for a bit, of course you'd need to be here, work the charm" Andrew said.

"Really, can Kia and Yvonne come to, oh and Paul, we need him to drive us" Serena asked, her mood already uplifted.

"Sure, my room numbers 225, and yes it's on the bottom floor, the top floor is for the girls"

They hung up the phone and before Andrew could move,

"Who was that? Is she hot? Now I understand the ringtone" questioned Toby and Duke at the same time.

"Okay, that was Serena, best friend since we were 3, yes she's hot" Toby and Duke looked at him pressing for more details, so Andrew grabbed his phone and on the screen came up with a picture of him and a blonde, blue eyed beauty.

"She's hot, incredibly hot" Toby stated matter-of-factly before he started laughing, with the boys looking at him weirdly he started to explain himself "Duke, and hot girls don't mix well, if they're going to be practicing on our field, our best player will go all clumsy on us"

Andrew joined in with the laughter until a pillow was chucked at his head "I'm not that bad" Duke paused "okay maybe I am, but it won't affect my soccer"

* * *

The 3 boys went back to what they were doing before; Duke reading a soccer magazine and Toby & Andrew playing halo, with the occasional questions about Serena. About 30 minutes after the phone call at there were 3:30pm loud knocks on the door, Andrew jumped off the bed and began his short way to the door, tripping on the way, after a minute or two a "jeez, boys take so long to answer the blooming door, ooh I wonder if these soccer jocks he shares a room with are good looking". All three boys laughed as Andrew opened the door and got knocked over by a happy Serena hugging him. "Andrew, I missed you so much, well not too much as it's only been 2 weeks but still"

Andrew who was squished underneath Serena, managed to day "me too S, but how about you get up, I introduce you to my roommates and then we go to talk to Coach Dinklage". Serena got up and introduced herself to Toby and Duke her were amazed at her beauty. They then began to make their way out of the dorm when Andrew called out over his shoulder "Oi, c'mon you two, we need our captain there, he might be more persuadable if you talk."

As soon as the small group consisting of Serena, Andrew, Kia, Yvonne, Paul, Duke and Toby got out of the Dorms, Serena jumped on Andrews back causing him to bump into a young blonde girl around their age, "Oh, gosh, he's so sorry" Serena apologized for Andrew while on his back, beginning to get a smile on her face "I'm Serena, nice to meet you".

"Olivia, well I'll see you around, lots of homework to do bye" she waved as she walked off.

Serena noticed Andrew starring at Olivia as she walked away and once they were out of ear shot she started singing "Olivia and Andrew sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G".

"Real mature, S" Andrew replied shaking his head, not denying it.

Soon enough they were at Coach Dinklage's office, Duke knocked hesitantly and they quickly heard a man with a rough English accent shout out "don't just stand out there, come in". As they entered confusion was written all over the coach's face, "what do want"

After a small discussion amongst themselves, Serena was pushed forward, "so, you know Cornwall's coach?" she asked, he replied with a nod and gestured her to go on, "well the girls soccer team was cut, and we decided we wanted to try out for the boys team, coach said no and that boys we generically better than girls, so I maybe sort of made a deal with him that if the girls team won the Boys VS Girls match we get to try out" she paused

"I knew he was nothing but a piece of, anyway what does that have to do with me" Coach Dinklage asked still a little confused.

"Okay, here goes" she breathed "It's all a good idea except we have nowhere to practice or coach to help us, because of the stupid lacrosse team, so we were hoping, wondering if we could practice here?" Serena asked in her cutest voice possible.

"Well, I do not like that Coach Pistonek, and it will be good to see that team lose, so I suppose it will be okay, but you'll have to practice with the boys, and no slacking will be allowed, practices will start today at 5pm sharp, and will carry on like that, Saturdays and Sundays are free, understand" The girls all nodded "Will that be alright, Orsino"

"Yes, Coach, see you at 5" Duke answered after they all left the office happy, the girls and Paul, all headed off to the car after saying goodbyes, declaring that the rest of the team needed to be informed and that they'll see them all later.

* * *

Next Episode - How Will the first practice with the girls go. How will Cornwall boys eact when they find out about the girls practicing with Illyria.


End file.
